ygofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! The Next Generation
Yugioh! The Next Generation is a fanfiction series by Nicholas Cornish. The series uses Fusion Monsters, Synchro Monsters and XYZ monsters. Most of the characters are based on real life people. The series introduces Duelist Points, which are virtual points that are used to enter tournaments or purchase rare cards. Cast Alex Tizer- Alex is the main protagonist, he is a dueling prodigy with the most Duelist Points known, having a total of 20,642 points when he first appeared. He uses a deck of machines. His weakness in dueling is that he is prone to be cautious when his opponents have face down cards. He is the nephew of Yusei Fudo. He is based a bit on the writer of the series, Nicholas Cornish Thomas Lee- Thomas is the secondary protagonist, he is a very successful duelist, when he first appeared, he had a total of 7,588 Duelist Points. He uses a 3 way hybrid deck of Dragons, Spellcasters and Warriors. He is based on the writers best friend, Tom Dunn. Rick Wallace- Rick has a fair ratio of Wins to Losses in Duel Monsters, he started the series of with 5,780 Duelist Points. He uses a Six Samurai deck. He is based on Richard Dean Williams, a friend of the writer. Bethany Megans- Bethany is Thomas' Girlfriend, she doesn't duel that often but is quite good, starting the series off with 2,512 Duelist Points. She uses a Harpie Lady deck. She is based on Beth Makinson, Tom Dunn's real life Girlfriend. Emily Lewis- Emily is Alex's love interest, and quickly becomes a friend of the group. Up until episode 12, she had never duelled before so she had 0 Duelist Points. She uses a Herald of Perfection deck. At the end of Season 1, she and Alex officially became a couple. She is based on Leonie Todd, a girl that the writer had a crush on in High School. James- A former member of the DMH, after losing to Alex, he is fired from the DMH, then he helps out Alex by taking over his duel against Daniel, he then joins the team in season 2. He uses an Infernity Deck. Johnny- Johnny is a young kid that is a huge fan of Alex, he asks Alex to help him with his duelling skills, and Alex becomes his part time mentor. He uses a Geargia deck. Villains The DMH- A band of masked villains, each one uses a different themed deck, hardly any of them are seen without their masks, their leader is not seen until season 1. Their motives aren't revealed until the final duel of Season 1. Seymore Godderz- A school classmate of the gang and Thomas' Rival, he is an annoying bully who always spends time with his 2 friends, Roland and Howard. He is not a very successful duellist, but he has plenty of wins, due to the fact that he is known to cheat. He uses a Dragon Ruler Deck, which Thomas claimed used to belong to him. Father Andrew- The Leader of the DMH, he wants to rid the world of duel monsters because some of histories most evil people used Duel Monsters to attempt to rule the world. He uses a Sin Deck Vince- A black hat hacker who wants the rarest cards in all of duel monsters all to himself. He uses a Cybroid deck, which he later gave to Alex as a gift. Phoenix- Phoenix is a masked duellist with an unknown history, he is the first duellist to beat Alex, after which he stole and smashed Alex's duellist point counter, after Alex wins their rematch, he is revealed to be Alex's father, Nathan. He uses an inferno deck. After being beaten by Alex, he turns good. Episodes